


Prompt Fills

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And any characters, M/M, Prompts can be for any fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: A series of prompt fills for any fandom and characters.  To find out how to get one,this post here





	Prompt Fills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastieBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastieBoi/gifts).



> _Ahhh lance wanting to go home so he’s moping around the castle at stupid o’clock because when he closes his eyes all he sees are his family and then shiro bumping into him and they end up having a friendly moments (something that seems like it would never happen canonically_

Wasn’t space meant to be silent?  Lance was pretty sure he’d heard that somewhere.  So why was it that, despite floating through the furthest reaches of space, he couldn’t seem to find any quiet?  It wasn’t the fighting.  Lance was under no delusions that that was meant to be quiet and calm.  But it wasn’t like they were always in life or death situations, or even always training for life or death situations.  Sometimes he was just chilling on his bed, with nothing to do but fall asleep.  The perfect situation for some peace and quiet.  Yet instead he found himself searching the castle's halls for some.  Why?

Lance knew why.  Because, ironically enough, everything was  _ too  _ quiet.  Before space, Lance couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept in a room alone.  Couldn’t remember having even an hour to himself.

It’d been… he’d been able to handle that change at the start.  When it’d been easier to focus on saving the universe, not the fact he might never see home again.  Now it was getting harder and harder to forget that last part.

That was what was making it so hard to find some quiet.  Everytime he thought he had, Lance started hearing his sisters laugh, his mother calling him for dinner, his brother asking when he was coming home.  And it was so much worse when he was trying to sleep.  Music could block out the quiet but everytime he closed his eyes he could see them - smiling, scared, lifeless.  It pushed him from his room to the halls in a desperate search for calm.

“Lance?”  It took him a moment to realize the voice was real.  Raising his head towards it, Lance found Shiro looking as tired as he felt.

“Hey man, I was just getting a midnight snack.”  Lance claimed, wishing he sounded less worn out.

“At this rate, Coran’s going to notice a drop in supplies.”  Shiro said, prompting a token laugh from Lance as they fell into step with each other.  They didn’t talk again until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, both with a bowl of green slime.

“Is it the quiet?”  Shiro guessed.  He didn’t really need to, they’d talked about it all the second night they’d bumped into each other.  

“Yeah.”  Lance answered anyway.  It helped just to say.  “I miss them.”  He added, for the same reason.  Shiro took his hand, resting unused on the table, and squeezed it comfortingly.  “You?”

“I don’t know if I’m hearing screaming or cheering.”  Shiro answered, like Lance knew he would.  Lance squeezed his hand back.  They were silent another moment before Lance forced himself to admit something Shiro didn't already know.

“I don't mind the quiet when I’m with you.”  He said.  Nervous and hesitant, Lance let Shiro guide his face to meet Shiro’s eyes.

“Neither do I.”  Shiro smiled, small and soft.  He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s lips.

And for a moment, there was peace and quiet for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> To get a prompt, see [this post here ](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/com)


End file.
